1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to doxycycline aceturate and a process for preparing same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Doxycycline, the most modern broad-spectrum antibiotic of the tetracycline group, surpasses its other congener compounds in therapeutic efficiency because of its higher stability, better gastrointestinal absorbability and its slow urinary elimination. Thus, the concentration of it reaches higher and more stable haematic levels in less time after administration, thus permitting the use of a smaller dosage.
The acute toxicity of this antibiotic is very low (the DL.sub.50 in mice being over 3984 mg. per kilo) and the chronic toxicity is low also. In extensive tests on mice carried out during periods of up to 180 days with doses thirty times higher than the average daily human therapeutic dose, no histological, anatomical, or physiological alterations were observed in comparison to the control specimens.
The activity of doxycycline, determined "in vitro" in the presence of several Gram-positive and Gram-negative germs, Richettsiae, large viruses, etc., is superior to that of tetracycline, so that its use is specifically indicated in the treatment of bronchopulmonary and urinary tract infections, peritonitis, infected traumatic and post-operatory wounds, burns, etc.
However, the low solubility of doxycycline in water and aqueous solvents is an impediment to its use for parenteral administration, which is sometimes necessary to attain a maximum speed of effect.